disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Knows Best
Mother Knows Best is a song sung by Mother Gothel to Rapunzel in Tangled. Tangled mother-gothel 1920.jpg|the singer Lyrics Mother Gothel : '''Look at you as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower... Rapunzel '':' I know, but-'' '''Mother Gothel:' That's right, to keep you safe and sound, yeah... Yes I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet! ''Rapunzel: But-'' Mother Gothel: Trust me, pet. Mother knows best! Mother kows best, Listen to your mother, It's a scary world out there! Mother knows best! One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear! Ruffians, bugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plauges! ''Rapunzel: No-'' Mother Gothel: Yes. ''Rpaunzel: But-'' Mother Gothel: Also large bugs, Men with pointy teeth and- stop no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here, mother will protect you, Darling, here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with Mama. Mother knows best! Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino. Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead! Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I've only bathed and changed and nursed you. Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest. When it's too late you'll see, just wait. Mother knows best! Mother knows best! Listen to your mumsy, on your own, You won't survive! Sloppy, underdressed, immature Clumsy! Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullable, niave, Positively grubby, Dipsy and a bit, well, um, vague. Plus, I believe, Getting kind of chubby, I'm just saying 'Cause I love you. Mother understands, mother's here to help you. All I have is one request! Rapunzel? Rapunzel: ''Yes, mother?'' Mother Gothel: '''Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. ''Rapunzel': Yes, mother. ''Mother Gothel: I love you very much dear.'' Rapunzel: '''I Love you more. ''Mother Gothel:' I love you most. Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Mother Knows Best. Lyrics (Extended) Mother Gothel: '''Look at you as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower... ''Rapunzel:' I know, but-'' '''Mother Gothel:' That's right, to keep you safe and sound, yeah... Yes I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet! ''Rapunzel: But-'' Mother Gothel: Trust me, pet. Mother knows best! Mother kows best, Listen to your mother, It's a scary world out there! Mother knows best! One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear! Ruffians, bugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plauges! ''Rapunzel: No-'' Mother Gothel: Yes. ''Rpaunzel: But-'' Mother Gothel: Also large bugs, Men with pointy teeth and- stop no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here, mother will protect you, Darling, here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with Mama. Mother knows best! Mother knows best! Listen to your mumsy, on your own, You won't survive! Sloppy, underdressed, immature Clumsy! Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullable, niave, Positively grumpy, Dipsy and a bit, well, um, vague. Plus, I believe, Getting kind of chubby, I'm just saying 'Cause I love you. Mother understands, mother's here to help you. All I have is one request! Rapunzel? Rapunzel: ''Yes, mother?'' Mother Gothel: '''Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. ''Rapunzel': Yes, mother. ''Mother Gothel: I love you very much dear.'' Rapunzel: '''I Love you more. ''Mother Gothel:' I love you most. Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Mother Knows Best. Category:Villain's Songs Category:Tangled Songs Category:Songs sung by Donna Murphy Category:Songs sung by Mandy Moore Category:Songs With a Reprise